


A Start

by Fabrisse



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has contented himself with friendship, as Clark hasn't given any indication he's anything other than straight. Until the night at an event a man comes on to Clark, and he doesn't seem to mind. Lex takes exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early second season.  
> Prompted by: twinsarein at the LJ community "Rounds of Kink"  
> Kink: Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming

Lex always had to be careful in Smallville. This was an investor's party, a way of celebrating his liberation from his father. Gabe Sullivan was here. The mayor of Smallville had been invited along with a few other dignitaries from the town -- even the mayor of Grandville, just to let the Smallvillains swank a bit.

The serious money men, and their flawless wives, most of them were from Metropolis -- or had pied a terres in Metropolis if their businesses were based in more glamorous cities. One couple, rivals of Victoria's father, had flown in from London, and an old competitor of his father had left his private island in the Caribbean.

He'd debated about the type of party. Would it look better to have classical music and French food, jazz and Japanese, rock and burgers, or country and western and barbecue?

With a little help from Chloe and Lana -- of all people -- he'd decided on two different jazz groups he loved, one spelling the other so the music was continuous, and selected a chef rather than a caterer giving her only two limitations: a rather lavish budget and all the food had to be locally sourced and organic.

The party was going well. The small town crowd wasn't being too nervous breathing in the rarified air of money, and the jet-setters weren't bored by the food, the entertainment, or the company. Several serious people had made appointments with him over the next few weeks, mostly in Metropolis, and his financial future looked to be set.

Chloe was the lady on her father's arm, and looked lovely in her "faux Wang" prom dress. Lana was coordinating the service people with the chef, and doing it very well, and Clark was there, too. He wasn't entirely sure whether he was a shared date between Chloe and Lana, or whether he'd convinced his parents to let him accept Lex's invitation on his own, but Lex was always glad to see him.

Too glad, it sometimes felt. Even if Clark hadn't saved his life, his dark good looks, and his innocence would have appealed to Lex. 

Lex glanced around the room and spotted Clark out on the terrace in a quiet corner with a friend, well as much as Lex had friends, from boarding school days named Roger Watson. It was bad enough that Roger had the bone structure of a young Tony Curtis and the hair of Lord Byron, his sister Juliette, who’d had the reputation of the biggest slut at their sister school, was also talking to Clark. They both looked like lions who’d decided to ask the gazelle’s point of view on things before having it for lunch.

James Knight, one of the richest men in Canada, wandered over and engaged Lex in a nice conversation about art and science and how he could help LexCorp achieve both. After about ten minutes, they’d agreed to meet in Metropolis the following Friday to see about a mutual investment in the future of Lex’s company. 

Lex scanned the room again, eyes lighting on Lana and Chloe briefly, when he realized he couldn’t find Clark anywhere.

He circled the room, discreetly asking waitstaff and guests if they’d seen Clark. Lana finally suggested that Clark might have gone to the basement, and that Roger and Juliette were with him.

Lex went down the basement stairs and immediately heard Clark’s voice saying, “No, I don’t think Lex wanted anyone to use the swimming pool tonight.”

“You’re right Clark. I didn’t. Though if you and Chloe and Lana want to take a dip later, that would be fine.” Lex turned the corner just as he finished his speech.

It was well known in their set that Roger and Juliette liked to watch while the other had sex. He’d fully expected to find Clark pinned by Juliette with Roger looking on from a convenient corner.

Instead the one with his hands on Clark’s chest was Roger, and Clark didn’t seem to mind one bit.

He caught Clark’s eye and was surprised to see him blush and bite his lip.

“Roger, did you ask Clark’s permission to manhandle him?” Lex was happy he could keep his voice even.

“Oh, your blushing farmboy was giving off all kinds of hints that he wanted to know what a man felt like. Women, too. I’m sure Juliette would have found a way to satisfy his curiosity.” Roger sounded amused.

Juliette’s eyes raked Clark’s body. “I’m sure young Mister Kent would have been very satisfied – and satisfying.”

Lex couldn’t ignore the panic in Clark’s eyes. He walked over and told Roger, “Get your hands off my guest.”

“You never did like to share, Lex,” Roger said.

Lex cupped Clark’s chin and saw embarrassment and a flash of connection. He took a risk and closed the gap between them pressing his lips to Clark’s gently until he felt Clark open to him. He slid his arms under Clark’s shoulders and deepened the kiss pulling him into a full embrace, unsurprised to feel Clark stiffening against him and responding.

They broke apart and Lex said, “I don’t care what kinks you two have. I don’t like to be watched. Leave us.” He stared pointedly at the Watson siblings until Juliette shrugged and turned on her heel, Roger following behind her.

“Uh, Lex?”

“Yes, Clark.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lex smiled at him. “For what?”

“For letting them bring me down here. I just… I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a man. “

“Why?” Lex asked.

“Because Chloe is sweet, and Lana is beautiful. But at night when I’m alone, I’ve been thinking of… I’ve been thinking of you.” The last came out in a rush.

“Then why didn’t you say something?”

Clark looked him in the eye. “I nearly did that night in Metropolis at the museum, but then Victoria came up and, just when I thought maybe… well, then you married Desiree and I assumed you were straight.”

“I’ve always been flexible. I tend to be attracted and then worry about the mechanics.”

Clark blushed. “I wasn’t sure I was reading you right. I couldn’t tell if you were attracted to me.”

Lex sighed. “I have to get back to my guests, but, if I call your folks, could you stay tonight to talk afterward?”

“I think so.”

“Before we return to the party, what do you want most at this moment Clark?”

“Another kiss?”

Lex smiled. “We definitely have time for that.”


End file.
